Copas traviesas
by Ruedi
Summary: Luego de una animada fiesta de navidad, Botan se siente alegre ante los efectos del alcohol. A pesar de no haber bebido mucho, Kurama se hace cargo de ella por unas horas, sólo por si las dudas... Durante el camino, se le ocurre una inocente travesura... Una travesura navideña.


Cosas randoms que me surgen en fechas navideñas e_e No es la gran cosa, pero… Bleh, tenía ganas de escribir nnU

_Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrto, etc.)_

Copas traviesas

_Capítulo único_

Uno pensaría que unas copas de más no irían a dañar a nadie. Que un poco más del alcohol debido no produciría grandes cosas. Pero, ¿acaso era mito o realidad? Kurama no era afecto a beber, sólo no necesario en alguna reunión importante como lo era la de ahora: navidad.

— ¡Ah, vamos! ¡Ni que fuera sake! —lo instó Yuusuke, sirviéndole un poco más de champaña o algo similar.

El problema, es que él estaba habituado a beber, lo que lo hacía comportarse sobrio aún habiendo bebido grandes dosis de alcohol. Pero Kurama no: apenas había probado en su vida un poco. Agradeció que las copas fueran pequeñas. Suspiró y miró el contenido con algo de rechazo. Ya había bebido una pequeña cantidad hacía unos minutos y le había subido a la cabeza…

Yuusuke bebía sin cuidado y se reía alegremente. Keiko intervino para detenerlo antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez; Kuwabara hablaba con Yukina, bastante risueño, y ella se preocupó por su estado.

—Kazuma, estás algo rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?

— ¡Ay, no, mi Yukina! —Exclamaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Qué va…!

Se tomaron algunas fotos grupales y la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado en el templo de la fallecida maestra Genkai siguió un rato más… Hasta que Keiko decidió que ya era suficiente y que era mejor retirarse. Yuusuke la contradijo, pero terminó por hacerle caso. Los siguieron Kuwabara y Yukina, ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa del pelirrojo, donde vivían luego del torneo del mundo demoníaco.

Koenma, quien también había sido invitado, se puso de pie: sólo quedaban él, Kurama y Botan en el recinto, ya que Hiei había aparecido fugazmente para vigilar a Kuwabara.

—Hace mucho que no bebía así—dijo algo mareado—. Y creo que tú tampoco —miró el rostro de su empleada: Botan estaba sonrosada y lanzaba algunas risitas alegres—. Vaya, ¿puedes regresar?

— ¡Sí, señor Koenma! —gritó enérgica, poniéndose de pie al instante. Se mantuvo de pie por unos segundos hasta que perdió el equilibrio. Kurama logró sostenerla por los hombros.

—Va a ser un problema que regrese así… —reflexionó el príncipe.

—Puedo quedarme unas horas con ella hasta que se le pase —se ofreció el pelirrojo, con buena voluntad.

— ¿Sí…? Bueno, gracias. Ya he estado mucho tiempo y seguro estoy atrasado —volvió a hacerse bebé—. ¡Te la encargo!

— ¡Ah, se ha ido, se ha ido! —rió ella, alegremente. Kurama rodó los ojos: quién iba a imaginar que algunas copas de champaña la dejaran tan tonta como si hubiera bebido una botella—. ¡Vamos a pasear, Kurama!

Él sólo sonrió y le pidió que se sostuviera de su brazo para no caer…

Salieron del templo. Caminando cuesta abajo, Botan lanzaba algunas incoherencias, aunque intentaba mantener cierto grado de lucidez. Kurama a veces se reía por las cosas que estaba diciendo…

— ¡Y Yukina, esa chica! —comentaba—. Vaya que es tonta… Aunque no tanto como yo —y se rio. Estaban caminando por la acera, ya—. Ella al menos… comparte todo con Kuwabara.

¿Era imaginación suya o los ojos rosados de ella estaban perdiendo su brillo? De cualquier manera, había empezado a nevar, por lo que se taparon aún más con sus abrigos. La muchacha seguía sosteniéndose de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con suavidad el chico. Ella volteó a verlo… Se cruzaron sus miradas y Kurama notó nerviosismo. Una punzada le dio al corazón.

—Ella es tan inocente… Como una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que es amar —comentó con un dejo de voz—. Kuwabara siempre le da su cariño… Como Yuusuke a Keiko —ira indudable que los ojos de Botan se estaban humedeciendo.

Kurama detuvo su andar y se paró frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación.

—Botan, ¿qué tienes? —no sabía si aquello de lo que hablaba era producto del alcohol… o de un corazón solitario. La chica se secó la cara con sus manos y le dio una forzada sonrisa.

— ¡Nada! Si estoy bien —mintió. Kurama se cruzó de brazos.

—Me habían dicho que los ebrios decían la verdad… Veo que no —comentó medio en broma. Botan cambió su expresión.

— ¡No estoy ebria! —exclamó—. Bueno… no tanto —confesó con nerviosismo. El chico sonrió.

—Vamos a caminar un poco más, ¿quieres? —Botan asintió.

Durante el camino, no hablaron más que de cosas alegres. Botan reía con fuerza y él la acompañaba. Se sentaron en una banca y la muchacha estiró los brazos. Se sentía agotada y acalorada por la caminata.

—Oye, disculpa lo de antes —se excusó, apenada. Él ladeó suevamente la cabeza y le dijo que no tenía importancia. Cuando Botan volvió a estirar los brazos y mirar al cielo, notó que había un árbol bastante grande entre ellos, justo detrás. Y, entre su tronco… alguien colgó un muérdago. Se sonrojó sólo con pensar lo que pasaría si Kurama se percatara de ello, así que se hizo la desentendida y comenzó a hablar para que Kurama no levantara su rostro. A él le llamó la atención la energía de golpe y el color rojo en sus mejillas.

Kurama no paraba de reír con las diversas ocurrencias de la muchacha: ¡decía cada cosa graciosa! Su tristeza parecía haberse esfumado… Y, en el afán porque él no descubriese el muérdago, Botan se dejó por las risas y los chistes, y no pudo evitar que la cabeza del pelirrojo subiera y notara las pinchudas hojas de la planta.

—Mira —comentó, señalando el muérdago. Botan alzó los ojos y se sonrojó—. Algún romántico habrá pasado por aquí para que las parejas tuvieran un momento a solas, ¿no crees? —la muchacha asintió, nerviosa, apartó la miraba: sus mejillas estaban tan encendidas que pensó que podría cocinar un huevo con ellas. Se rió ante ese pensamiento tonto.

Kurama suspiro: la chica, aún, seguía presa por el extraño líquido…

Sonrió.

Después de todo, tenía el alma del zorro dentro de él, del ladrón Kurama… Y, los ladrones, gustan de las travesuras…

—Botan —empezó él, mirándola con otro brillo en sus verdes ojos. La nombrada no evitó sonrojarse más y su corazón latía a mil por hora—, ¿has besado a alguien antes? —lo preguntó con tanta seriedad que ella tardó en responder.

—N-no —tartamudeó por los nervios. ¿Qué diablos se le estaba cruzando a Kurama por la cabeza? Era tan impredecible…—. ¿Por qué… lo preguntas? —obtuvo una intrigante sonrisa de respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

Kurama se quitó los guantes de lana que tenía y acarició con suavidad los mechones de cabello celeste que descendían por el cuello de la propietaria… Olían a flores… Acto seguido, sus manos se posaron en sus acaloradas mejillas, haciendo que éstas se encendiesen más. Lo única que ella podía pensar era que ese momento vergonzoso pasara rápido.

Y, en menos de unos segundos, los labios se rozaron para formar un beso rápido. Fue tan veloz que, cuando Botan iba a percatarse de ello, vio a Kurama parada, frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano, sonriente.

—Vamos, se hace tarde —Botan, anonadada, asintió y se levantó.

¿Habían sido las copas o una travesura? Botan no lo recordaba muy claro, pero… Su corazón late fuerte al recordar el roce de los labios…

OoOoOo

Lo sé, terminando siendo todo una estupidez D: me dejé llevar por la inspiración y todo… No espero que guste, pero… Me gustaría que alguien dejara una opinión x_x Yo sé que éste fandom está muerto, pero veo que la gente lee, no le tengan miedo a los reviews, anónimos, no muerden xP

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
